The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Cognitive scientists and linguists may suggest that communications, such as commercial and political speech, may be more effective by developing and implementing a sound persuasion strategy. That strategy may depend upon how effectively a communication may be processed by a consumer of that message, specifically whether the consumer has a capacity to receive and process the message.
It is more than a matter of packaging, distributing, and delivering a set of thoughts, but can implicate the physical structures of the brains of prospective consumers as to whether the communication can be received and processed.
For some cognitive scientists and linguists, there may be a concept that includes a model for effective messaging relying upon a use of effective frames and ineffective messaging being at least partially related to use of ineffective frames. A frame may be, in some cases, include a virtual container with a set of images or other communication elements and a set of associated knowledge embodied in the physical structures of a set of brains.
Embodiment in this sense may include a particular collection, arrangement, and operation of neurochemical elements in a brain of a person supporting these frames. Communications may evoke one or more frames, specific communications elements may evoke specific frames, uses of these communications elements to attack, diminish, and/or negate a frame may also evoke that frame. Evoking a frame in any of these ways may boost a strength of the frame in the brain of the receiver of the communication. That is, anything that causes the physical neurophysical components of the brain used to process an incoming communication to become active can strengthen those components and an associated frame even when the content of the message is attempting to counter elements of the associated frame or the frame itself. Famously, a statement asserting “I am not a witch” may strengthen the neurophysical associations of the speaker with witchiness and fail in its intended purpose, namely the logical but ultimately unsuccessful negation. Similarly, “I am not a thief” can easily fail to disassociate a speaker from previous criminal associations.
Effective communications may therefore require careful definition and use of appropriate frames while avoiding counter-effective frames. Even with appropriate frames, the frames may be required to be used consistently over a very long-term. That is, using alternative language and frames designed to weaken or avoid existing frames may tend to produce more effective persuasive communications.
Individuals, corporations, organizations, and governments may all wish to use effective communications including appropriate frames to be used consistently over an extended period. Machines may assist these individuals, corporations, organizations, and governments improving an effectiveness of appropriate framed communications.
The American Medical Association periodically publishes, and updates, a usage guide that includes some recommended language for speaking about conditions, symptoms, patients, and the like. It recommends that a person take some initiative to purchase their publication, study it, and remember to put it into action in various communications. Some specialty divisions of the AMA focusing on particular sub-groups in the AMA stakeholder population will have specialty adjustments to the more general usage guide, with different guidance for stakeholders in its relevant sub-population. These sub-groups may be confronted with publishing its own usage guide, or a supplement to the more general guide. There is a myriad of problems in this scenario, including an expectation that any significant percentage of the population will acquire, study, and implement any single guide, much less multiple guides. There are also the problems of updates, and distribution of updated guidance, which problem is magnified when for each multiple guide. Guides from multiple entities create the potential issue of conflicts in guidance.
In social media communications, there can be a desire to participate in more than just an exchange of words or ideas. There can be a desire for online cooperative or competitive activities, including gambling or virtual adventuring that may be implemented in text format (e.g., an original interactive fiction text adventure game called Colossal Cave Adventure developed originally in 1976, by Will Crowther for the PDP-10 mainframe, which was expanded upon in 1977 and from which many variations were created on the game and ports to other systems in the following years, hereby expressly incorporated by reference for all purposes). Having an easy way to automate, implement, manage, and control interactive competitive interactions over a text-based social media platform could be valuable for some users, publishers, and manufacturers.